true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scroop
Scroop is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Long John Sliver) of the Disney 2002 animated film Treasure Planet. He is a crab-like spider-like extraterrestrial who was a member of John Silver's crew, until he took matters into his own hands. History Scroop is one of Long John Sliver's henchmen pirates who joined his scheme to take over the bounty and find the treasure so Sliver would be able to get rich. However, Scroop would rather start a killing spree than stay focused on the treasure. He later confronts Jim and calls him a cabin boy. Jim however answers, and thereafter, Scroop attempts to kill Jim. However, Sliver grabs Scroop's hand and squeezes it in order to avoid suspicion. Mr. Arrow then enters the scene and assures that his bounty does not have any trouble on it. Scroop almost looses his temper as usual on Arrow, but Sliver winks at him and reminds him of their scheme. Thereafter, Scroop tells Arrow that he will follow the rules "transparently". Later, Scroop is seen with the other pirates and Jim as they all struggle against a malestorm. However, as Arrow tries to climb a rope, Scroop cuts the rope with his claws and thereafter Arrow falls into the black hole and never returns. It is later revealed to Jim that he, Silver and the other pirates have been planning to find the treasure so Sliver could become rich and lead the crew to a better life. However, Jim interfears and John orders his men including Scroop to kill him for his betrayal. Jim however manages to escape together with Amelia and Dr. Doppler. Later, Scroop is ordered to stay on the ship as John and the others go to find the treasure. However, when Jim comes back, Scroop tries to kill him and chases him until he climbs a rope as well, just like Mr. Arrow. Scroop sadistically tells Jim to say hello to Mr. Arrow. However, after Jim told him to say hello himself, Scroop lost his temper, and tried to grab Jim Hawkins and choke him. However, Scroop misses Jim and tears the flag into half. Thereafter, Scroop floats into a malestorm and never returns. Personality Scroop is best described as very cruel, murderous, manipulative and devious. He is an intimidating and treacherous pirate who was preparing to kill Jim Hawkins when he was eavesdropping. He is also shown to have a minatory and mysterious nature and is quite uncaring, opprobrious, disrespectful and vituperative towards anyone else, even those he claims to be extremely dedicated and loyal to. One of his most despicable plans is when he kills others in a stealthy and surreptitious manner. Despite his dangerous and bloodthirsty nature, he is surprisingly obedient and cooperative when helping Mr. Arrow tie the lifelines, so that the crew members will never float away into space. If given the chance, he would most likely take everything for himself and remove anyone else from his way. Physical appearance Scroop's face is insect-like with large, bulbous yellow eyes bearing star-like pupils, two large white fangs, and a lower jaw with slim red fangs. Scroop also has long gray hair, which is possibly an attribute that he is elderly. Scroop's long gray hair also appears to be a reference to the character Israel Hands from Robert Louis Stevenson's novel Treasure Island, whose role Scroop fullfills in the movie. Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pirates Category:Child Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sadists Category:Disney Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Overconfident Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Juvenile Deliquents Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer Category:Mercenaries Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Hypocrites Category:Assasins Category:Brutes Category:Murderers